


Christmas Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has come to pick Zach up to head to the airport, to spend Christmas with his family. However, Zach neglected to mention his colleagues didn't know about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry tugged his coat tighter around him as he jogged up the steps of the Jeffersonian, ducking his head against the bitter cold. Fishing out his visitor's pass, he went through the security checks, tapping his foot impatiently. Eventually, he was deemed harmless – the thought made him snicker quietly – and allowed through to the lab, where he found two people working. Unfortunately, neither was the person he was looking for. He smiled in relief upon seeing a familiar face, and strode over to lean against the railing, knowing he wouldn't be able to get up the steps without a card. "Harry? Hey, man, what are you doing here?" Jack Hodgins asked, spotting the younger man for the first time. Harry smiled at him, giving a jaunty wave. The man was wearing a Santa hat, and looked pretty damn ridiculous in it.

"Hey, Jack. Have you seen Zach around? He was meant to meet me on the front steps at half past," he explained, checking his watch. It was now quarter to four, and they really needed to get moving.

"He's in with Dr Brennan, Booth and Cam, I think," Jack replied, gesturing to a door across the room. Just as he did so, the door opened, and four people walked out, caught up in their discussion. However, as soon as Zach spotted Harry, he stopped in his tracks, a look of realization coming across his face.

"Harry, I completely lost track of time, I'm sorry. Is it really three thirty already?" he asked apologetically. Harry smirked at him.

"It's three forty-five, love. Come on, we need to go; Ted's in the car, probably bored stiff," he urged. Zach gave him a sheepish expression, but Harry merely rolled his eyes. "It's fine; I knew this would happen, that's why I said to meet half an hour earlier than we need to. Finish up what you have to, then we can go."

"Where are you going, Zach?" Dr Brennan interrupted, eyes darting curiously between Zach and Harry, as if they were a particularly interesting puzzle she needed to solve.

"I'm spending Christmas in England with Harry's family, our flight is at six thirty," Zach replied evenly, earning raised eyebrows from the rest of the team.

"Wow, dude, you didn't tell me you were going to his for Christmas! Bring me back something, man," Jack asked with a grin, and Harry chuckled.

"We'll get you something nice, Jack, don't worry," he promised.

"How do you two know each other?" Angela cut in, this time looking at Jack and Harry.

"Jack helped Zach move in with me a few months ago," Harry replied, not noticing Zach's eyes widen.

"Wait, Zach doesn't live above your garage anymore?" Cam asked Jack, perplexed. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would he still live above Jack's garage? We've been together for over a year," he queried, confused.

"Uh, Harry? They're not aware of… us," Zach informed him, seeing the wide eyes of his coworkers. Harry gaped slightly, an 'oh shit' expression on his face.

"Oh. They're not?" he checked, and Zach shook his head. "Well, shit. Zach, I am so sorry, I really did not mean to out you in front of your colleagues like that," he apologized quickly, reaching out to squeeze Zach's shoulder. Zach shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I don't mind. It was going to happen sooner or later; I actually feel better now, especially as I didn't have to do it myself," he pointed out reasonably. "Dr Saroyan, Dr Brennan, may I be excused for the rest of the day? I believe I have told you all I can about the case, and Harry and I need to catch our flight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" Angela said loudly, giving Zach a pointed look. "You can't just leave after telling us you're gay! How have you been seeing this guy for over a year and not told any of us?" She looked hurt, and Zach winced slightly.

"That's technically incorrect; I told Dr Hodgins. Well, he found out. But he still knew," he defended, earning a raised eyebrow. "Why does it matter? My private life has no effect on my ability to work."

"We don't care about your ability to work; we want to get to know you, Zach, you're our friend! And this is a pretty big thing to get to know," Cam added, glancing towards Harry.

"I… was unsure of your views on the matter, and did not want to cause conflict within the team," Zach admitted reluctantly.

"Is that squint-speak for 'I didn't know if you were homophobic or not?'" Booth asked, gaining a nod from the younger man. "Zach, you're a really weird kid; being gay doesn't make you much weirder." Angela smacked him on the shoulder for this, glaring.

"What he's trying to say, sweetie, is that we don't care who you love, so long as you're happy. You're happy, right?" Zach nodded, making Harry smile as he slid his arm around Zach's waist. "Then that's all that matters. Besides; he's hot! What did you say your name was again?" she asked Harry, who smiled and held out a hand.

"Harry Potter, it's a pleasure," he introduced, and she shook his hand.

"Angela Montenegro. Hot _and_ British. Damn, all the good ones are gay," she muttered with a frown, making Harry laugh.

"I think I'm going to like you, Miss Montenegro," he mused with a grin.

"Angela, honey, please," she insisted, winking at him.

"Are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Zach asked, eyeing Angela suspiciously. The woman laughed, grinning at Zach.

"I wouldn't be interested and you know it, love. Gay as a rainbow, I'm afraid. No inclination towards the female form whatsoever," Harry told Angela, who pouted playfully.

"Damn."

"Look, as lovely as it is to meet you all finally, Zach and I really do need to get to the airport. Can we do this meet and greet when we get back?" Harry asked, eyes flicking to his watch.

"Of course. Merry Christmas; have a nice time in England," Cam said with a smile, making Harry grin.

"Oh, we will. Zach's meeting everyone for the first time; it'll be interesting," he remarked. Zach eyed him warily.

"Every time you say that I suddenly start to feel scared," he pointed out, and Harry snickered, kissing his cheek.

"They'll love you just as much as I do, I promise. Come on," he urged, squeezing Zach's waist.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, kissing Zach on the cheek, before doing the same to a bemused Harry.

"Have fun, guys," Jack called with a wave, which Harry returned. Allowing Zach to say quick goodbyes to his colleagues, the two of them left, Harry directing Zach towards his car, where Teddy was waiting impatiently in the back seat.

"That was mildly awkward," Zach remarked with a frown, and Harry laughed.

"They were bound to figure out eventually, love," he reasoned. "I am sorry I outed you, though." Pressing an apologetic kiss to Zach's lips, Harry grinned as the other man kissed back.

"You didn't know," Zach said by way of reply, pulling the door to the front passenger seat open.

"About time! You took ages!" Teddy burst out, and Harry laughed at his godson, reaching back to ruffle the boy's currently red and green striped hair.

"Sorry, cub, Zach had some things to finish up. Let's get moving, then. Hopefully traffic won't be too bad… are you sure you won't just let me apparate us?" he asked Zach, who shook his head stubbornly.

"If we're going to be travelling across such a long distance, I would prefer to do so in a method I know is relatively safe," he insisted. Harry put on a hurt expression as he backed out of the parking space, grinning at his lover.

"Are you doubting my abilities, love?" he teased.

"I'm weighing my options, and finding a plane the better one," Zach retorted. Teddy giggled from the back seat as Harry mock-grumbled.

"Doesn't trust my apparating skills, honestly," he muttered under his breath, though both he and Zach knew that Harry wanted to fly just as much as Zach did. Harry had never been on a plane before, and he and Teddy were excited for the trip; Teddy more openly than Harry. "It's a good thing I love you," he added with a wink, taking Zach's hand in his own. Zach squeezed it back, smiling fondly.

"I love you, too. If I didn't, I would not be doing this. The thought of your family scares me," he admitted openly, making Harry laugh.

"Oh, lighten up, love. It's Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's fingers began to twitch nervously as he walked, and Harry stopped them by clasping the younger man's hand in his own. "Calm down, love, it's going to be fine," he assured with an amused smile. You'd think Zach was walking to his death, not to find Hermione Weasley, who had been sent to greet them at the airport.

"The fact that you need to say that so often worries me," Zach replied frankly, glancing around the arrivals lounge. Harry laughed, pausing briefly to shift his sleeping son up on his hip, Teddy's head lolling against his shoulder. "Want to swap?" the scientist offered, gesturing to the suitcase he was pulling. Harry shook his head, smiling gently.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks. He should wake up in a bit, anyway." Harry and Zach turned a corner, and Harry beamed as he spotted a familiar head of curly brown hair sat in a chair nearby. It was only a few moments before Hermione looked up, a wide grin crossing her face when she saw them.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, moving to hug Harry but stopping when she saw Teddy was asleep. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too, 'Mione. You're glowing," he added, rubbing her pregnant belly with a cheeky smile. She glared at him, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, stop it, you," she scolded, smiling despite her words. "And you must be Zach," she added, turning to the American. "Hermione Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you. Harry's told us all so much about you!" She held out a hand, and Zach shook it, having to release Harry's to do so.

"Should I be concerned about what he's been saying?" he asked half-seriously, eyebrows raised. Harry smirked, giving Zach a playful kiss on the jaw.

"I only told them the good stuff, promise," he vowed with a laugh. "How are we getting to the Burrow?" His question was directed to Hermione, who had begun to lead them down a corridor

"There's a fireplace in a private room just around here. How was the flight?" the witch queried, and Zach groaned quietly.

"It would have been fine had there not been a screaming infant two rows behind us," he answered. Hermione winced in sympathy.

"Oh, you poor sods, that's awful. Here we are." She directed the pair into a room with a door marked 'Staff Only'. All that was inside was a large fireplace, a cauldron full of glittering floo powder, and a smiling witch dressed in the uniform of the airport staff. Her smile widened when she saw them, and she curtseyed politely.

"Welcome home, Lord Potter," she greeted, making Zach blink. He had forgotten that his boyfriend was famous here.

"It's good to be back. 'Mione, Ted's on my wand side, would you mind…" He trailed off, gesturing to the suitcase – they only had one between the three of them, thanks to a handy Extension charm – and the pregnant woman nodded, pulling out her wand to shrink the object to the size of a matchbox. Too used to displays of magic by now to be perturbed, Zach bent down to retrieve the case, pocketing it.

"Will you have to wake him up to floo?" he questioned towards Harry, who bit his lip before shaking his head.

"Not if I can keep my balance," he replied slowly, earning a snort from his best friend. "I'll take him and go first, shall I? Unless you want me to go with you?" Zach waved off the offer, smiling with more confidence than he felt.

"The process doesn't look too complicated, I'll be fine," he insisted. Harry nodded, eyeing him unsurely, but obligingly took a handful of powder. Throwing it into the flames and stepping forward, he tightened his grip on his son before calling out his destination. With the usual jarring whir of flames and fireplaces, he found himself transported to the familiar kitchen of the Burrow. Stumbling only slightly on his way out of the fireplace, he mentally applauded himself, leaving no time to prepare himself for the onslaught of noise that greeted him.

"Oh, Harry, dear, it's so good to have you home!" Molly fussed, taking both him and Teddy in a bone-crushing embrace. Harry smiled when he'd pried the woman off him, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, Molly, it's good to see you too. But could this just hang on one second, I… I have someone I'd like you to meet." Harry bit his lip nervously as the fire flared once more, wondering if it had been a good idea to keep Zach's arrival secret to everyone except Hermione and Ron. Almost on cue, his lover stepped from the fireplace, looking mildly disturbed but no worse for wear. Zach's eyes widened as he saw the large group of redheads – with a few non-redheads dotted in between – waiting in the kitchen. "Everyone, this is Zach… my boyfriend. He's a muggle, so be nice," he pleaded, not needing to look at the twins to know the devious light had entered their eyes.

"Aww, spoil our fun,"

"Why don't you," the redheaded duo whined, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, you two, or you'll be watching your step for weeks after I've left," he threatened, reaching out to take Zach's hand in a show of solidarity.

"Well… this is a surprise. Nice to meet you, mate," Bill greeted warmly, holding out a hand as Hermione emerged from the floo. "Harry, why didn't you tell us you were bringing your bloke around?"

"Because if I had, those two would have had about twenty pranks lined up, and everyone else would have been prepared to give him the Spanish Inquisition. I want as peaceful a Christmas as I can get," Harry retorted wryly, causing several faces to flush guiltily.

"Well, the more the merrier, I say. Ginny, set another place at the table," Arthur instructed his daughter, who was nearest the cupboard containing the plates. Harry grinned, hearing quiet snuffling noises against his neck as Teddy was pulled reluctantly from his sleep.

"Mm, where are we?" he murmured groggily, blinking amber eyes up at his adoptive father.

"The Burrow, cub. You up for some dinner?" Harry asked with a fond smile. At the mention of food, Teddy instantly perked up.

"Always. Did I really sleep that long?"

"Most of the flight, and landing, and even Harry manhandling you out of your seat," Zach informed him as Harry eased the boy to the floor. As Teddy looked around him, his hair turned Weasley red, and freckles sprouted on his cheeks.

"Seriously? Wow. Hi, Uncle Charlie," he added as a muscular arm covered in shiny burn scars wrapped around him, hoisting him into the air.

"Hiya, kiddo. You've grown," the dragon tamer remarked with a grin, ruffling the boy's hair and setting him on his feet.

"I can shrink back if you like," Teddy offered with a grin, demonstrating by getting three inches shorter. Charlie's eyebrows shot up.

"You've managed height now, have you?" he asked, impressed. Last time he'd seen Teddy, the metamorph had been struggling changing anything but his hair, eyes and skin.

"Yup," Teddy replied, beaming proudly. "Is Luke around?" He peered around the full kitchen, searching for the Weasley cousin closest to him in age.

"Should be with Vicky and the others in the living room," Bill called from across the room. "Go get them in, would you? It's time for dinner." Teddy nodded obediently, racing through a doorway. Harry turned to Zach, who seemed happy standing back and observing.

"Prepare yourself, love. You've not experienced chaos until you've had a Weasley dinner," he murmured into the younger man's ear, sliding an arm around his waist. Pulling away slightly, he greeted both Weasley twins with warm half-hugs and kisses to the cheek, smoothly stopping George from slipping something small and red into a cup on the table. "Truce for tonight? I'm too tired, the mayhem can start tomorrow," he requested hopefully. Fred sighed, but nodded obligingly, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Alright, fine. Though we must say, Harrykins,"

"That was very Slytherin of you, not telling anyone about Zach," George finished, looking somewhat proud.

"Hermione knew," Harry defended, and both twins turned pointed looks to Hermione.

"Harry wanted to keep it a secret! And personally, I don't blame him." Her brow furrowed, expression daring either of the twins to argue, which they didn't, having been on the wrong end of the witch's pregnancy hormones far too many times.

"Either way, pleasure to meet you. I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George," Fred added, both of them holding hands out to Zach.

"They're lying. That's Fred, that's George," Harry corrected, pointing at each twin. George pouted.

"I hate how you can do that," he muttered, even though they both knew he was lying.

"Kids, dinner!" Molly called, making Harry groan under his breath, grabbing Zach's hand once more.

"Sit beside me, keep an eye on what goes on your plate, and don't accept a drink from either of these two rascals," he murmured into his lover's ear. Zach looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, making Harry laugh.

"Because I love you and couldn't bear to spend Christmas without you," Harry replied sweetly, half-joking. "Now come on, before Ron and Ollie eat all the food."

.-.-.

Counting all the Weasley kids, plus partners, plus offspring, plus almost-Weasleys – and then their partners and offspring – there was a total of twenty-nine people in the house. Which was, Zach was positive, more than a house of that size could physically hold. When it looked like no one was leaving, however, he assumed magic had been involved.

After dinner, which was a mammoth event that took several animated plates and spoons to keep somewhat in order, and more conversation than Zach could keep track of, the group retired into the living room. The eleven kids immediately claimed the floor, the older few playing some card game that Zach wasn't familiar with, and the adults situated themselves on the several long sofas around the walls. A large Christmas tree stood in one corner, covered in decorations – most of which looked to be handmade be various generations of Weasleys over the years – and tinsel sparkled from all surfaces.

Zach allowed Harry to drag him towards a loveseat beside the fireplace, curling up comfortably against the wizard's side. "So, Zach," Ginny began from where she was sat on the floor, leaning against her husband's legs. "Harry's told us a fair amount about you, but you've been rather quiet so far."

"It's difficult to find an opening in which to speak," he admitted, making the redhead laugh.

"Oh, yeah, you'll learn to just talk over everyone eventually. Have you been to England before?" she questioned, and Zach shook his head.

"No, but Harry has promised to show me the sights during our visit."

"We're headed up to Hogwarts tomorrow, if you fancy coming along," Dean piped up. "Nev's got some big mysterious project he's setting up for the seventh years when they go back, and apparently he needs our help." It had surprised everyone when Neville had accepted the post of DADA teacher, but he had turned out to be an incredibly good one.

"Oh yeah? Sounds interesting, we might take you up on that. I'd been looking for an excuse to take Zach up and show him around," Harry said with a grin.

"That does sound fascinating. I've seen pictures of the castle, but it seems like somewhere that needs to be experienced firsthand," Zach agreed.

"Recruiting more helpers for me, are you?" Neville remarked with a smile, shifting his armchair to join the conversation. Luna was perched on his knee, keeping a watchful eye on their young daughter as Teddy attempted to teach her their card game. All she seemed interested in was chewing on the cards, Zach noted.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," Ginny replied, grinning.

"How've you been, anyway, Nev? It's been a while," Harry said, smiling at his friend.

"I've been good. Busy, but good. The kids are driving me mad, I swear we were never that cheeky back in school." This earned him raised eyebrows from his four ex-schoolmates, and he laughed. "Alright, maybe _we_ were, but the rest of our lot were perfectly polite! I think it'll help once this last lot of seventh years have graduated; they still remember me as a student when they were firsties."

"Fair enough. How are they doing?" Zach let the conversation – only some of which he properly understood – wash over him, trying to adjust to being in a place with so many people. He had thought he'd gotten better with social contact, after bonding with the team at the lab, and Harry making a point of exposing him to several different social situations over the years, but this… this was something else, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Everywhere there was movement, and noise, and colour… it was kind-of nice, in a terrifying, sense-assaulting way. The house was cramped with so many people, but it felt more like family than it ever had for him back home. Not one of them was treating him like a freak, something that – even amongst his own siblings – was a common occurrence. Yes, he was socially awkward, and his intelligence usually put people off speaking to him, but that didn't seem to bother the Weasleys. He hoped he got more of a chance to speak to Hermione over the week; Harry had told him of her intelligence, and she seemed like a nice person.

"You alright, love?" Harry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he blinked, before smiling.

"Fine, just thinking. Where are we sleeping?" he queried; surely even magic couldn't make the house big enough for everyone to have a room?

"I'm not sure, actually. Molly, who are Zach and I in with?" Harry called across the room. The witch looked up, smiling warmly.

"I put you in with Charlie and Oliver, dear. Of course, I thought you'd be alone, so it's only a single bed, but…"

"I'll enlarge it, no worries. Do we have to room with those two? We'll never get a wink of sleep," he joked, earning an offended noise from both older men.

"Oh, shut it, Potter, like you'll be any different. Besides, that's what magic is for," Oliver retorted with a smirk, pointedly tightening the arm around his shorter partner's waist.

"Speaking of beds, I think it's about time we all went there," Arthur cut in before the banter could get too inappropriate for the young ears in the room. "Molly and I can get the kids sorted, we'll start transfiguring beds in here." Despite the older man's words, several of them started to transfigure empty sofas into beds, levitating them all to fit in the space available. Teddy bounded over to the bed that Harry transfigured, grinning.

"Lucas and I get this one!" he called out, knowing there were too many of them to get a bed to himself. Several of the adults shared amused looks, and Zach directed a curious glance to Harry.

"Ted and Luke share every time there's a family gathering. They're joined at the hip when they're together, have been since Luke was born. I swear, it'll be a bloody miracle if they don't end up together," he murmured quietly into Zach's ear, sounding bemused. Zach nodded in comprehension, then realised he still had their suitcase in his pocket. Taking it out, he passed it to Harry.

"You'll need that," he noted, making the green-eyed man smile.

"Thanks. Ted, come on, your stuff will all be upstairs," he called to his son, who nodded, bouncing off the bed towards them and grabbing Zach's hand. Following Harry and Teddy upstairs, Zach was directed to a room on the third floor, which had two beds; one single and one double. Harry quickly rectified that, enlarging the single bed, and tossed the suitcase on it, enlarging it as he did so. "Go brush your teeth, cub," he urged, rummaging around for a few moments before pulling out Teddy's toothbrush and toothpaste. The boy left, and Harry kept digging, eventually finding Teddy's pyjamas as well as his and Zach's toiletries.

The bathroom, as it turned out, was quite helpfully just opposite their room, and the three brushed their teeth, being joined by Charlie, Oliver, Lucas and little Owen as they did so. "Now, I want you to actually go to sleep downstairs, alright? No ghost stories, no sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, and no trying to get to your presents early. There's a ward around the tree, so trust me, we'll know," Charlie added, seeing Lucas and Teddy exchange grins.

"Awww, but dad," Lucas whined.

"But nothing. Poor Celeste had nightmares last year after that story about the Chamber of Secrets," Oliver cut in.

"We didn't mean to, Uncle Ollie," Teddy insisted, his green eyes wide and innocent. The initial hype of being surrounded by Weasleys had faded for Teddy, who had exchanged his red hair and freckles for curly brown hair and green eyes; looking remarkably like the biological child of both Zach and Harry. Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"The day that look actually works is the day I kiss the minister," he muttered under his breath, making Zach smile; he knew that had those eyes been Teddy's natural amber, Harry would have caved to anything the eight year-old said.

"Fine, fine, no ghost stories, we promise," Lucas agreed. All four adults noticed that neither boy agreed to go to sleep.

"Night, dad," Teddy murmured, hugging his godfather tightly. Harry kissed the top of his head, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Night, cub. Sleep well." Removing himself from Harry's waist, Teddy moved to hug Zach, who mimicked Harry, kissing dark brown hair.

"Goodnight, Teddy."

G'night, Zach. Night Uncle Charlie, Uncle Ollie," the boy chirped, tugging on Lucas' hand when the younger boy was finished hugging his parents goodnight. Owen toddled after them as they left the room, grabbing the back of Lucas' shirt.

"I swear, if Ted and Lucas are in different houses, all hell will break loose," Charlie muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, Merlin, that would be horrendous. They'll both be Gryffs, though, I reckon," Harry pointed out, one arm submerged in the suitcase.

"Surely being in different years would be a separation in itself?" Zach pointed out, and Oliver shrugged.

"Different years aren't so bad; that only really matters in classes. But if they're in different houses they'll hardly see each other. You spend most of your free time with your house, and inter-house competitions can get intense," he explained. Zach could understand that; anthropologically, the house system was designed to create a sub-society, reminiscent of rival tribes. He could see how that may cause tension in a relationship.

"Now, I think we can all agree that a privacy curtain would be a wonderful idea?" Charlie cut in, raising his wand. Harry laughed, nodding.

"As much as I love you both, I have no desire to listen to you shagging like rabbits. We'll see you in the morning," he agreed. Charlie murmured something that Zach didn't hear, waving his wand, and suddenly it was as if a wall had been erected between them.

"Okay, that is impressive," Zach remarked, making his partner chuckle.

"The privacy curtain basically separates the room into two. They can't hear or see what's happening on our side, and we can't see or hear anything on theirs. So, essentially, we're completely alone," he added in a drawl, drawing Zach closer. Despite being told that the privacy curtain was infallible, Zach still blushed when Harry kissed him, unable to shake the part of his brain that reminded him there were people barely three feet away. Breaking the kiss, Harry leaned into Zach, yawning. "Not that I don't love you, but I'm knackered, so I'm afraid if you were hoping for anything tonight…"

"I wasn't," Zach replied, before realizing how that sounded. "I mean, I'm tired as well. I really just want to go to bed." Harry smiled shifting the suitcase off the bed with a wave of his hand.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" he mused, pulling his jumper over his head. "I'm sorry for inflicting the whole family on you, I didn't think half of them would be turning up until Christmas Eve. You seemed to do alright, though." Harry was grinning, and Zach got the feeling his lover was pleased that meeting the family hadn't been a disaster. It only made him more determined to never do the same with his own family.

"There are a lot of them, but they're all very welcoming," Zach remarked, undoing his belt.

"Oh, that's one word for it," Harry said with a chuckle. "Going to Hogwarts will be nice tomorrow, though. Get away from the rabble, even if we do have to do a bit of work for Nev. I can't wait to show you around." There was a fondness in Harry's voice that made Zach smile, crawling under the duvet. He shuffled around, slinging an arm around Harry's waist and resting his head on the black-haired man's shoulder.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come with you," he murmured softly, fingers absently tracing shapes and numbers on Harry's stomach. "Your family are nice."

"Thank you for coming," Harry replied, tilting Zach's chin up to meet his gaze. "I would've hated to disappoint Teddy by telling him we were staying in DC for Christmas."

"You could have gone without me," Zach pointed out. Harry gave him that smile, the one that meant 'you really don't get it, do you?'. Somehow, Harry was the only person who could give Zach that smile without it seeming patronizing.

"No we couldn't. Christmas is for family; Ted and I couldn't have a proper Christmas with one-third of our family half the world away, could we?" It took several moments for Harry's words to sink in, and for Zach to register that Harry would have rather spent Christmas in DC away from the Weasleys than spend it away from him.

"I love you," he said softly, unable to think of a proper response to Harry's words. The wizard smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Zach's lips.

"I love you, too. And one day, you'll understand how important you are, to me and Teddy both. He's got a pretty special Christmas present for you, but he'll kill me if I ruin the surprise." Zach frowned; now he was curious, damn it! Harry chuckled at his expression, kissing him again. "It's three days, love, you can wait. Now go to sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Harry tucked Zach's head under his cheek, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover. Zach let his eyes fall half-shut, basking in the calm and silence; he figured he wouldn't be getting much of it over the next week. But even though he was stepping far, far out of his comfort zone, and interacting with many more people than he was used to… he was doing it for Harry, and for Teddy, so they could have a nice family Christmas with him there. That, he could handle.


End file.
